


Strangers In The Night

by Mystik



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If just for one night, I want to forget about who we are…and just feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by JennieB. Written for the SB Challenge at 'A dragon's lair' group.

The music was muffled as the glass door of the ballroom was closed. The blond walked slowly to the rail, a glass of champagne in one of his hands. Once he was there, he sighed and looked up, admiring the few stars that were out on the warm, spring night. Jou took a sip of his champagne. Why had he even come, anyway? He hated these kinds of parties.

Oh, right. His boss had told him to. Said it would be good publicity. So he'd canceled all of his plans, and had agreed to the stupid cruise.

 

He wasn't ungrateful, far from that. Takashi was the man who had believed in him and had given him the opportunity to become what he was today. A famous writer. Sort of. The thing was that nobody knew his face and he used an alias, Kuroi Ryu. That had been almost ten years ago, and now his boss thought it was time to reveal his face to his fans. That was the reason he was on the ship - for an autograph session for his new novel, 'The Ice Kingdom'.

To tell the truth, the blond was a bit apprehensive about it. This book was his most personal work, something he'd written years ago. It had been right after he'd graduated from high school, and the one to blame had only been Seto Kaiba.

The blond had had this crush. Okay, he'd been head over heels for the stoic brunette. Nobody had known about his feelings, not even his friends, and that was saying something. He didn't know how it had happened, but one day he'd caught himself thinking about how would be kiss those lips of his. Things had gone downhill from there, but Jou had never made a move.

He hadn't thought he was worthy of the young CEO. And that kind of thinking had remained even after they'd gotten out of school. So all he'd been able to do was to put his feelings and frustrations into words. And he'd kept that first book of his hidden all this time.

He finished the champagne in his glass, sighing again. After his graduation, he'd moved from Japan to live with his mom and sister in the United States. That's when he'd found Takashi, while working at a book store. The blond smiled. That meeting had been destiny. It was the only that could explain how talking with a customer about romance novels could lead to where he was now.

His first book hadn't been that big of a hit, but the reviews he had gotten had been so good that Takashi had trusted him with a second novel. When 'The Wicked Game' had come out, it had been a huge success. Apparently Duel Monsters hadn't been as old-fashioned as he'd thought. His story about a group of friends and a championship that changed their lives had been a huge best-seller. Everybody had started to investigate the awesome writer who never showed his face, and had tried to connect him to any duel monsters event that had occurred since the game had been created.

Only Yugi and Honda had found out eventually. Their being there had helped a lot. Jou had made them promise that they would keep his secret. They'd kept their word for almost nine years. But about a year ago, he'd seen an interview with Seto in a famous business magazine. The young man was opening a new Kaibaland in New York and had come to the city for the final adjustments on his project.

He hadn't seen any news about the brunette in a long time. Actually, he'd kind of avoided it, protecting his heart in any way he could. But seeing those blue eyes and that arrogant smile had made his heart beat fast, just like it had when he'd been a teenager.

On that same night he'd taken his first book from the suitcase hidden in his closet, and had started re-read what he'd written all those years ago. He'd made some adjustments and had sent it to Takashi for his opinem.

The man had been thrilled when he'd called back a week later. He'd said he'd been thrilled that the blond had decided to share the manuscript with him, because, in his opinion, it was the best thing he'd written to date. That was when his boss had decided that it was finally time for Jou to reveal his face to his public.

Jou bit his lip as he watched the dark ocean beneath him, the waves rocking the ship gently. He was afraid. Afraid that a certain CEO would read the book and would know it was about him.

"I'm stupid," the blond whispered to himself. He didn't even know if Seto read his books in the first place, so what was there to be afraid of?

"Jou?"

 

The blond froze when he heard that voice. He turned around fast and his eyes widened. He had to be dreaming. "Kaiba?"

The brunette arched his eyebrow, waiting, but Jou couldn't help but stare. Ten years had done nothing to diminish the effect the young CEO had on his body. And good Lord, the guy was as breathtaking as always.

Seto came closer, still looking at him curiously. He was wearing a tuxedo without a tie - simple black trousers and a jacket, with a white shirt underneath. A similar champagne glass was in his hand.

The blond gulped, resting his back on the railing, and Seto smiled, amused.

"I have to say that you are the last person I expected to meet here." The brunette took a sip from his drink "It's been what? Almost ten years?"

"Something like that," answered Jou, recomposing himself. He coughed lightly. "The feeling is mutual. I didn't expect to see you here."

A warm breeze from the water passed between them. The blond couldn't stop looking at the young CEO. He was waiting for the nicknames and the humiliation to start any second now.

"So, what brings you to this lovely cruise?" Seto asked, his tone clearly sarcastic.

Jou blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. Sure the other still looked the same asshole, but something was off. The writer decided to be civil for once.

"Work," he answered with a half-truth.

"Me too."

"Figures," Jou replied before he could stop himself. He stared at the brunette, blushing. "Sorry, I-"

"It's fine." Seto dismissed the words with a wave of his hand. Azure eyes slowly rove over the blonde's face. "It's been a long time since someone talked to me like this. It's…refreshing."

Jou looked away, smiling. The music could still be heard from the ballroom, but it felt like they were alone in that place, just the two of them, underneath the stars.

"So, how those friends of yours are doing?" Seto asked, drawing nearer and resting his back on the railing, beside Jou.

"Our friends are just fine," said the blond, snickering when the brunette just snorted at his correction. "Although it's been a while since I've seen them."

"Time can change people," Seto replied softly.

Jou sighed in agreement. It wasn't like he didn't miss his friends, he just…wasn't the same person he'd been before. And somewhere during those years, the life he'd once known had slowly slipped away.

"So, how's Mokuba?" he finally asked.

"He's finishing college at Toudai. Next year, he comes to United States ."

"So you're living here now?" the blond inquired, turning to the side to face Seto.

"For a few years now." The brunette seemed melancholic. "I didn't have anything good left in Japan."

"No wife or girlfriend, Kaiba?" Jou asked, trying to be sarcastic, but inside his heart was clenching.

"For a gay guy your radar is pretty off," the young CEO answered.

That was so not what the blond had expected. His wide eyes must have revealed that because Seto started chuckling.

"You're telling me you didn't know I was gay?"

"How do you know I am?" asked Jou, still pretty much in shock.

"Unlike some blonds I know, I can see the obvious," Seto retorted sarcastically.

"Screw you moneybags."

Seto smirked. "Some things don't change." He sighed and looked away. "I'm glad."

"Why do you say that?" asked Jou before he could contain himself.

The brunette bit his lip, as if thinking carefully about his next words. "Did you ever feel like you don't know who you are anymore?" he finally asked.

"Like the person you were before is slipping away?"

Seto looked at him again. "Yes."

The blond smiled lightly, a hint of melancholy in his expression. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Sometimes, I just-" Seto sighed and looked up to the sky. "I wish I could turn back time. Make some things different."

"Join the club."

The brunette chuckled and finished his champagne. They stayed quiet for a few minutes. For the first time in a long time, Jou felt calm. Almost happy.

"Seto…"

"Jou…"

 

The blond laughed when they spoke at the same time. He looked at the other man shyly from under his bangs. "You go first."

"Yes, because I was always good with words." The brunette snorted. "Well, do you think that…"

"Yeah?" Jou encouraged.

"If we wouldn't have started out insulting each other…" Seto turned so he could face the blond properly. His azure eyes were sparkling. "Do you think anything could had happened between us?"

Jou blinked, and after a few seconds the meaning of those words sank in. He felt the blush spread up his neck to his face, and his heart began to beat faster once again.

"Well?" the brunette asked, biting his bottom lip.

Jou scratched his head and took a deep breath. "Well for my part, I know the answer."

"So?"

The blond moved closer and touched the brunette's shoulder, raising himself on his tiptoes and kissing him softly on his mouth. It lasted only seconds, and then Jou backed away.

"That answer your question?"

Seto stared at him, wide-eyed. He fidgeted nervously, his fingers grasping the glass on his right hand a little tighter.

"That's certainly surprising," he finally said.

"Tell me about it."

The blond looked into the young CEO's gorgeous face when he felt the cold hand touch his arm.

"Jou?"

"Yes?" He felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

* * *

The door slammed and Jou found himself pushed against it, the larger body pressed against his. The blonde moaned, kissing Seto for all he was worth, his shaking fingers grasping at the soft material that covered the broad shoulders. Their tongues dueled with an intensity bordering on desperation.

"Seto... Seto..." he whispered harshly between kisses, his head spining with arousal.

"What?" The brunette abandoned his lips to start kissing his jaw, tasting the salty skin.

Jou hissed when he felt a sharp tooth pierce his flesh, marking him. His head thudded against the door.

"Want you... inside me..."

 

The brunette growled, the sound going straight to Jou's groin. He grabbed the expensive tuxedo, tearing the jacket from Seto's shoulders, and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. The taller male started stepping back, dragging Jou with him, his lips now kissing and biting the skin where his shoulder met his neck. They stumbled in the darkness, until they fell entangled onto the bed. Seto rolled on top of the blond, impatiently opening his shirt, kissing the skin as he revealed it, and tearing different, erotic sounds from the smaller male. Jou arched under his ministrations, clutching at the brunette's shirt, trying to get him naked as well. When Seto unfastened the blonde's last button, he rose to his knees and finished what the other had started, taking off the shirt and throwing it somewhere on the floor. The blond sat up to do the same, his hands going for the brunette's belt next, opening it, sliding it off. Seto pushed him back then, taking Jou's wrists and pinning them above his head, his azure eyes sparkling with want. The blond panted, his own amber eyes dark with desire as he stared at the man above him.

"Ten years," the taller male whispered.

"Yeah," replied Jou, his chest rising and falling quickly with his increased breathing.

"I guess we have to make up for the lost time," Seto finished with a smirk.

Jou's heart beat sped up even more. That was the first time that he'd seen a glimpse of the old Seto that night. He smiled weakly, arching his neck and kissing him on the lips, the touch softer than the previous ones. He felt the brunette draw in a breath before kissing back, slowly, and he berated himself silently for daring to hope. However, when their groins pressed against one another, Jou decided to stop thinking and just feel.

* * *

"What name should I write?"

"Casey Evans."

The blond smiled and starting signing the page. After he finished, he closed the book and gave it back to the redhead in front of him.

"Here you go, Casey."

The teen blushed, clutching the book.

"You're very handsome, Mr. Ryu."

Jou laughed quietly. "Thank you, Casey."

The teen blushed even more as he left, making room for the next person in line. The author grabbed another book and opened it to the first page.

"Black Dragon? Really?"

 

Jou looked up, his eyes widening when he saw the young CEO in front of him. Seto arched his perfect eyebrow at the look on the blond's face.

"Seto?"

"I decided to look for you after you left the room so swiftly," began the brunette. He smiled lightly. "And here I am, discovering that my favorite author and my favorite puppy are the same person. Really, the world is full of surprises."

"You...read my books?" replied Jou slowly, his mind still reeling after hearing Seto call him his favorite puppy.

"All of them, actually." Seto looked away for a few seconds, and then turned back to face him. "When Wicked Game came out, I tried to discover who you were, because not just anyone could have known so many details about Battle City."

The blond picked up his pen, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "So...want me to sign with my real name, or with my artistic one?"

Seto laughed quietly and Jou looked up again, seeing something mysterious in those blue eyes. "Tell you what. If you agree to have lunch with me, we can discuss why in the name of God you chose you favorite card for your artistic name, and why you wrote a book about me."

"What?"

"I read the preview on your web site. A boy who was locked away in his ice kingdom, waiting for the sun to set him free?"

Jou smiled shyly.

"I'll be glad to join you when I'm finished here."

Seto rested a hand on the table, smirking. "Good." He leaned closer and whispered, "By the way, you truly are my sun. I've been waiting for you."

Before the blond could reply, Seto drew back and walked away. A soft warm breeze entered the room to touch Jou's skin when the brunette opened the glass doors that led outside. The writer smiled, thinking about his next novel. An idea formed in his mind and he quickly pulled a piece of paper from his jeans pocket to write it down so that he wouldn't forget.

' _Strangers in the night._ '

Jou put the paper back into his pocket and called the next person in line.

 

 

THE END


End file.
